User talk:Jesussaves
Do you have any questions? I expect to work on a set of instructions either tonight or tomorrow. These would explain the various templates. (It helps that I have an idea of what I need.) Another pages would describe naming conventions for all kinds of things like sheetmusic, accompiment tracks, box sets, etc. In the meantime, please note that made changes to standardize some of the pages you created. First, instead of manually writing a song or album URL out, please use the or templates. Their calls are shorter and allow us to quickly change the format. Currently, no equivilent is available for Box Sets, Singles, Videos, sheet music, accompiment tracks, and probably a couple of other things. So you might want to hold off on entering that for now. Please give me a chance to catch up. Also, all URLs are case sensitive here. "Forefront" (correct) is not the same as "ForeFront" (incorrect). You can find a list of labels at Category:Labels. Even so, thank you for helping out. By entering that album, you are saving me from some work and getting the page up sooner. If you see areas that could be improved, please let me know. Will (talk -- ) 21:51, 25 September 2006 (UTC) OK. I'll remember those things, and I don't have any questions at the moment. Thanks!!!! Jesussaves 21:57, 25 September 2006 (UTC) :The first page is at . A complete list of pages in that namespace is at . Select "Christian Music" or "Help" from the combobox. Could you review the pages there and put feedback on their talk pages? Thanks. Will (talk -- ) 02:58, 27 September 2006 (UTC) The other page I was talking about is now at . Let me know if there are problems. Will (talk -- ) 19:26, 27 September 2006 (UTC) Hidden tracks If by "Hidden Tracks" you mean tracks that are unlisted, see the album by Big Tent Revival. Look for the song . Will (talk -- ) 02:19, 26 September 2006 (UTC) :OK, thanks!!! Jesussaves 02:58, 26 September 2006 (UTC) Extended play and single are up in the air Template Alb was intended for albums. I know very little about singles or "Extended play" stuff. It is conceivable those will get another template. You may wish to skip entering them for now. Just a thought. Will (talk -- ) 05:03, 26 September 2006 (UTC) FYI: Artist pages Artists that have a self titled album can't have their main page be simply the artist name. Please note the changes made to Rebecca St. James and Rebecca St. James (Artist). Seirra will be enough tougher. Their self-titled debut album has a song with the "Seirra" name too. Will (talk -- ) 21:53, 26 September 2006 (UTC) FYI: All artist pages must now end with " (Artist)" I made that change so Template:Artist can build links to artists. Instead of Rebecca St. James, write . That results in . You can omit the "|S" for a group. So that would be which results in . (Notice the icon changed.) Also, if you see any links to artist pages in the old style, please convert them to use Template:Artist for me. It would probably take me forever to track them all down. Will (talk -- ) 05:31, 30 September 2006 (UTC) Could you reupload the Rebecca St. James images to fit the naming standards? I don't want to be a bear on this, but it would help. Some of your names included "Album Art-If I Had One Chance to Tell You Something.jpg" and ‎"Live worship cover.JPG". The later will probably prove to be way to common as the database grows. These names should have been "Rebecca St. James-If I Had One Chance to Tell You Something.jpg" and "Rebecca St. James-Live worship.jpg". Once you have the new images uploaded the old images are no longer used, please place a list of the old images on my talk page. I will be able to free up those names. Unfortunately, even I can't move images. Will (talk -- ) 03:00, 1 October 2006 (UTC) OK. Jesussaves 18:04, 1 October 2006 (UTC) :Only one image? Will (talk -- ) 20:56, 1 October 2006 (UTC) ::I was going to do more but I had to get off. I'll have time to do more later tonight. Jesussaves 21:59, 1 October 2006 (UTC) Found them. Thanks. Is that it? Oh, if you would like to have a talk link in your sig, enter the following as your signature and turn on Raw signatures. Jesussaves (talk -- ) Will (talk -- ) 05:08, 2 October 2006 (UTC) :Oh, I forgot two images. I'll add them to your talk page. Thanks for the signature link! Jesussaves (talk -- ) 20:35, 2 October 2006 (UTC) No problem. Will (talk -- ) 19:42, 4 October 2006 (UTC) Please be careful when editing footers I am not saying you did this. Just that I found it all too easy to do. By "footers", I am talking about all stuff at the bottom of the page. Typically, these include the indexers and category links. It is rather tempting to edit these as part of the last section. This is a mistake. You should edit the page rather than the last section. If you edit the footer as part of the last section, it throws off the history and comments. Will (talk -- ) 19:41, 4 October 2006 (UTC) Credits formatting system needed I noticed you took the time to enter credit data for Rebecca St. James/Christmas. Thank you for doing this. However, I think you have brought up a problem. I was specifically ignoring production and mixing credits when they differed between songs on the same album. My preference would be to put that information into the song page if they vary from song to song like with the album you did. However, since most albums have only one producer or set of producers (multiple producers with equal credit for all songs), I would like to see them normally listed with the album. Hence, I have an assignment for you if you feel up to the challenge. We need the best of both worlds. Can you think of a formatting system that allow production and other credits that are normally album-level to be displayed on the album page even if they change from song to song? Even if not, I would like to see a better formatting system than what we have. My existing system was only intended to get the data entered. I still have yet to figure out what to do with that data that is entered. Please prefix any test pages or templates you create for this project with "Sandbox/Credits/". If you need any CSS support (a good idea), please attempt to place it inline with the Style HTML attribute. If that gets too big to manage, let me know and I will put it into the CSS pages (which you probably don't have access to). I like the basic concept of a info box for this type of data -- but only in the aspect of predicability. As you may recall from , I talked about how Info Boxes help users locate data by reliably placing it in a specific position. The problem with true Info Boxes for this application is that we would have too much floating and not enough inline. So I think we need templates, but not boxes. That also allows us to use the headings like we are now. Beyond that, make a proposal and impress me. :I'll try to make one. It make take a while, though, because our family is really busy; we have a LOT of stuff going on right now. Jesussaves (talk -- ) 20:17, 6 October 2006 (UTC) :I made something... it's only the beginning, though. To tell you the truth, I'm not really very good at making things like this (I mostly just copy and paste somebody else's work), but I'll try. I've got to go right now, though. Jesussaves (talk -- ) 21:11, 6 October 2006 (UTC) Take your time. Just play around for now. Experiment. I would do it, but my artistic talents are non-existant. Will (talk -- ) 02:59, 7 October 2006 (UTC) :FYI: I moved Sandbox/Credits/ to Christian Music:Sandbox/Credits to prevent confusion with any albums that might come about. Will (Talk - ) 05:49, 19 February 2007 (UTC) Heart in Motion is Christian If an album was merely done by a Christian artist, but is not itself Christian, dump it. This is what I did with Clay Crosse's album Toddler Lullabies: Songs for Sleepy Eyes. In the case of , perhaps one or two songs should get the Questionble template, but not the entire album. The main song on there I never understood was . Most of the rest, while not directly Christian in nature, reaffirm the family bond. Just ignore the divorce and later marriages. Will (talk -- ) 03:46, 8 October 2006 (UTC) :OK. Jesussaves (talk -- ) 02:27, 10 October 2006 (UTC) What is your opinion on this new template? is ready to go. The indexer may be ready tomorrow. However, at this point, it may not support more than 7 volumes per box set or 7 discs per volume. I hope to reach something that would be more open ended. Regardless, the new indexer will include several templates that should never be used independantly. I expect to allow direct calls to the box set indexer (no intermediate template) if there is not a current track. This would be true on the pages for the overall box set, volume, and disc pages. Will (talk -- ) 05:23, 10 October 2006 (UTC) :Almost forgot. If you have some box sets that you want to enter, feel free to enter them. Just add the indexer when it is ready. I expect to start on soon. Will (talk -- ) 05:31, 10 October 2006 (UTC) Looks good. I don't really know of any box sets off hand, but if I find one, I'll create it. Jesussaves (talk -- ) 02:38, 13 October 2006 (UTC) :The new template does need some testing. So far, the only usage is the samples. Feel free to play with it as part of your credits stuff if you think it will help. I would not be suprised if it still has bugs. You may also find its code useful as an example for conditional execution. You will need that for the credits templates. Look for "#if:", "#ifexpr:", and "#ifeq:". (I used all three somewhere. The box set stuff is in flux and not finished, but there are more samples for that in .) It looks like I need special box set versions of , , and . I should get to those soon. Working on Keith Green stuff at the moment. It includes a box set. Will (talk -- ) 02:43, 14 October 2006 (UTC) New instructions for stubs and pages missing vital information I clarified what which pages get the stub and missing vital information templates at the category pages Category:Pages Missing Vital Information and Category:Stubs. Please review those and provide feed back on the talk pages for those categories. You might also update the pages you have been creating. Thanks. Will (talk -- ) 06:51, 14 October 2006 (UTC) FYI: Template:/Track Table and Template:/Guest Table might have to be renamed Heads up. I am told there is a problem with pages beginning with '/'. It seems the slash is now no longer a litteral part of the page name. Instead, it is being parsed into subpages. The beginning slash confuses the parser and it now has templates beginning with slash doing odd things. Take a look at what happened to to see what is going on. Basically, these templates can't close a table like they need to. I am thinking of replacing the slash with the word "End". Do you think it should be at the beginning or end of the template name? Also, can you help replace the templates if we make the change? That could take a while. Will (talk -- ) 07:10, 14 October 2006 (UTC) :I think "End" should go at the beginning. It just sounds better to me to say "End Track Table", than "Track Table End". Jesussaves (talk -- ) 20:51, 14 October 2006 (UTC) The one problem with that is that the templates will not sort correctly in the category pages. But then, we have been living with that problem since I created those templates. Will (talk -- ) 23:56, 14 October 2006 (UTC) :If you like, I can rename them (when you've decided what to call them) and run through and replace all instances of them. As for categorizing, you can set a parameter to override the default alphabetizing. For example: H would put it in the H section on that category. (Leave me a note on my talk page to get my attention ^_^). --Splarka (talk) 05:48, 16 October 2006 (UTC) But it would not have it sort correctly. When I look at Wikipedia:Category:Christian musicians, I see how the pages are not listed alphabetically. Instead, many pages are listed Last Name, First Name. However, the text still shows the actual page name. When I checked out the problem on Wikipedia:Aaron Jeoffrey, I found that it used the exact same technique you are proposing there. (That change is already corrected as Aaron Jeoffrey is a group -- not a soloist.) Will (talk -- ) 06:20, 16 October 2006 (UTC) :Well, it may not display it correctly, but it does sort it correctly (if forced) ^_^. Categories only display the correct title. There is a trick you could do when we upgrade next: Categorize a redirect instead (mw1.8 allows multiline redirect pages). This would require the page be a redirect instead of a disambiguation page though. --Splarka (talk) 06:57, 16 October 2006 (UTC) Kind of awkward for a template that does not have a redirect or a disambiguation page. Also, visually sorted is more important than technically sorted. The category I mentioned from Wikipedia appears to most users to be unsorted. Will (talk -- ) 07:07, 16 October 2006 (UTC) Feel free to use new template if you feel the need I created Template:I May Not Reply to Unsigned Posts to remind users to sign posts on my talk page. Feel free to use it if you feel the need. Will (talk -- ) 06:14, 25 October 2006 (UTC) Instructions for sig on my user page. You might tell me if they are understandable. Also, if users ask about yours, just redirect them to User:Will Pittenger#My sig string. Save yourself the trouble of explaining it yourself. Will (talk -- ) 06:16, 25 October 2006 (UTC) How to link to this wiki page added I created a page that provides instructions on how to link to pages here. It is ChristianMusic:Link to us. It would help if everyone read it. Will (talk -- ) 20:29, 27 October 2006 (UTC) Upcoming changes I have been adding some goodies. is a template that generates a link to Wikipedia. For instance generates " ". Furthermore, and results in " and ". is only waiting for me to add it to . You can use it today as needed. Another new item, but not ready for use, is and some templates that use it like . They will provide a quick way to change formatting of credit-type information. The Ins system is not a true replacement for the credit project I asked if you could take on. Rather, each Ins call handles only one "instrument". (Ins will also handle things like Production credits, authorship, and background vocals.) I am also considering installing into MediaWiki:monobook.js. That would allow everyone to edit anything before the first section without loading the source for the entire page. Will (Talk - ) 22:13, 18 February 2007 (UTC) Are you unable to work on the Wiki anymore? If so, I will begin looking for someone else. When I asked you about that credit system, I did not want you to become overwhelmed by it and give up on the Wiki entirely. As is, that is what I feel happened. Will (Talk - ) 22:15, 18 February 2007 (UTC) Box Set updates Box set support is now released. Please feel free to use the tools. See for how to start. You can use for an example. Will (Talk - ) 05:27, 10 December 2007 (UTC) Good to have you back. It has been a while since I made changes to the system, so you shouldn't have any problems. Will (Talk - ) 19:56, September 22, 2010 (UTC)